


Fighting gets us nowhere

by StariNights



Series: Tumblr Requests [6]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Angst without a happy ending, Established Relationship, Fighting, M/M, Modern AU, Panic Attacks, Why is jack home late??, Yelling, Yikes, dont @ me, i dont know, request, this is not a happy one guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StariNights/pseuds/StariNights
Summary: //Jack cut him off with an irritated groan "Oh my god do you ever. Shut. Up?! Fuck, just- be quiet for once in your fucking life!"David paused, blinking his wide blue eyes for a beat before they started to well up with tears. Jack knew he'd fucked up, he knew who else had told David to shut up, he knew it was part of the reason he didn't like loud noises. But he didn't apologize. He was angry and frustrated, and right now he just wanted David to leave him alone."Fuck you" his heart cracked and slipped through the floor at Davids broken tone, "fuck you for saying that. Fuck you for not understanding that I am your boyfriend and I worry because I fucking love you and I can't stand the thought of you being hurt!"//(aka this is just real sad. Davey is worried and Jack is kinda shitty. IM SO SORRY!!!)





	Fighting gets us nowhere

There was nothing that set David off like yelling. A slightly raised voice made his heart rate spike, someone yelling at someone else made his throat tighten, but when someone was yelling at him? He couldn't handle it.

But when Jack slammed the door to their shared apartment on a Sunday night at 3 am (so technically Monday morning) he wasn't scared or anxious. His boyfriend was six hours late, he was pissed.

Jack dropped his bag beside the couch and fell into it. David was out of the kitchen in an instant, arms crossed as he leaned on the doorframe. "Where were you?" He asked, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

"Out" Jack replied gruffly.

David huffed, taking a step into the room. "That's not an answer. Jack it's three am, where on Earth have you been?" This time Jack didn't reply and David felt a spike of irritation in the back of his mind. "Jack, answer me"

Again, Jack didn't respond. David clenched his jaw and forced himself to stay calm. He wasn't planning on this being a fight, but that seemed o be how it was turning out. He walked over and stood above the couch, glaring down at Jack. "Answer me, Jack. Where have you been?"

Finally, Jack turned his face to look at David, clearly annoyed. "I told ya, I 'se been out"

"And I told you that wasn't an answer. You got off work almost six hours ago, you had me worried sick! I thought you had gotten mugged, or hurt, or in a wreck! God Jack, I've been constantly refreshing my news app just encase your face shows up!" he held up his phone, where the news app was still open, for emphasis. Jack huffed and pushed himself up, matching the Jacobs glare.

"What's it matter? I'm home now, I'm fine. I was just out, why's it matter so much?" He shrugged David off and walked into the kitchen. David followed, right on his heels, absolutely fuming.

"What's it matter? Jack, you have been effectively missing for almost six fucking hours!" Jack almost looked taken aback by the swearing, David almost never swears. "No one knew where you were, not Medda, not Crutchie, not Race, not Spot! No one, Jack! God, can you just think for five seconds about how fucking scared I was?"

Jack whirled around, "don't you dare play the anxiety card on me, David! I told you'se I'm fine and it ain't none of your damn business where I've been!" He felt his voice rising in volume and he didn't miss the way David winced. He tried to force himself to calm down, if he gave David a panic attack during some stupid fight he really would be the worst type of scum.

David shook off his panic "it damn well is my business where the hell my boyfriend has been for the past six hours! Why can't you just fucking tell me, I mean I called you, I texted, you couldn't even bother picking up your phone and-"

Jack cut him off with an irritated groan "Oh my god do you ever. Shut. Up?! Fuck, just- be quiet for once in your fucking life!"

David paused, blinking his wide blue eyes for a beat before they started to well up with tears. Jack knew he'd fucked up, he knew who else had told David to shut up, he knew it was part of the reason he didn't like loud noises. But he didn't apologize. He was angry and frustrated, and right now he just wanted David to leave him alone.

"Fuck you" his heart cracked and slipped through the floor at Davids broken tone, "fuck you for saying that. Fuck you for not understanding that I am your boyfriend and I worry because I fucking love you and I can't stand the thought of you being hurt!"

"Oh, Jesus fuck, Dave! I ain't hurt! Can't you calm down for one fucking night?!" He slammed the palm of his hand down on the counter, and David flinched back. His wonderful blue eyes filled with panic as he looked at Jack with fear in his eyes and something snapped.

He knew that look, he'd worn that look. It was the look someone gave you when they're scared, when they think you're going to hurt them.

He'd never hurt David, never. He's not his bio-dad. He is nothing like him.

"Davey.." he reached out a hand, but David took an instinctual step backward. He pulled his hand back to his chest like it had been burned before taking a step back himself. He had to get out. He had to run. Far.

So he snatched his coat off the counter and did just that. He heard Davey call after him but the door was already slamming shut. 

The sound of broken sobs would haunt him all the way to Meddas, and the broken plead as he ran from the love of his life having a panic attack would have him crying for days.

"Please don’t walk out of that door!”

**Author's Note:**

> this is short and sad, just like me. hhhhhhhhhhhh this made me wanna cry. 
> 
> AS ALWAYS come find me @allthenewsiesaregay-bitch at fucking tungle dot com. come request things or yell at me about breaking ur heart bc O u c h this one was painful.


End file.
